Kenshin: Lost In New York!
by Kiya-Fire-Chan
Summary: Life is normal for Kenshin and the gang when suddenly a time warp brings them into modern day New York City! What will happen? Find out.......
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

P.S.May be fluffy! But it will get better! Please be nice (my first fanfic)

Chapter 1:

It was a bright and sunny day in 1861, Japan. Kenshin sat by the river and looked

at his reflection. He saw a somewhat young man, red hair, light skin, and a scar of an X

on his cheek. So this is how people see me, he thought. Suddenly, a beautiful woman in a

blue kimono with dark hair emerged from behind a bush.

"Oh, there you are," she said. Kenshin turned around.

"Hello, Kaoru-Dono. Shall we move along?" he asked. Kaoru stood there as

though waiting for someone to come. Just then, a young boy with black spikey hair and

tan skin came out of the bushes as well. He came and stood right next to Kaoru.

"Um, we've been ready. You were too busy staring at the water which I'm sure

was _a lot_ of fun," he said, sarcastically. Kaoru shook her head.

"Be nice now, Yahiko," she said. Kenshin smiled and saw a tall, young man

emerge from the bushes as well, with brown spikey hair, a karate uniform, and quite an

annoyed look on his face.

"So, Sanosuke, sorry I deserted you back in the forest. I needed a break," Kenshin

said to him. Sano sighed.

"Aw, forget about it. We seriously need to move along," Sano said. Kaoru nodded

in agreement. Kenshin got up and the group moved alongside the river.

"I wonder if these people we're meeting actually remem-" Kaoru started, but was

cut off when an extremely strong gust of wind came. All the leaves around them

surrounded the group in a circle along with the wind. Suddenly a strong light came out of

nowhere. Kenshin squinted his eyes because it was so bright. He lost sight of the others

because of the light. He felt himself being pulled into the light.

"NO!" he yelled, trying to stand his ground so he wouldn't get pulled in. However

it didn't work, next thing he knew, he was face first on black pavement. He got up,

rubbed his cheek, and looked at where he was. It was a dark alley. Trash cans and boxes

were scattered everywhere in between the two buildings that formed the ally.

"What is this place?" Kaoru sai. Kenshin turned around, relieved to see Kaoru

standing up, looking around as well. Sano was behind her, his mouth wide open and

Yahiko was next to him looking like a deer caught in headlights. Kenshin turned around

to see what it was.

A tall man with black hair stood before them. He had on a leather jacket, dirty

blue jeans, and a maniacal look on his face.

"Hey yo, gimme all your money and I'll promise not to hurt you," he said.

Kenshin looked at the man. He had never seen anyone dressed that way. Where are we?

he thought.

"Oh, told you to me yo money. Prepare for the beating of a lifetime," the man said. His hands formed fists and he started walking towards Kenshin. Kenshin slowly took out his sword. As soon as the man saw his reflection on the shiny blade, he stepped back.

"Ah! What the!" the man screamed. He backed up. Kenshin gripped the swrod tight.

"Get away from me you freaks!" the man yelled and ran in the opposite direction. Kenshin put the sword back. He looked as calm as ever, but deep inside was very confused.

"What? Who was that strangely dressed man and where are we?" Sano asked. Kenshin shook his head.

"This one isn't sure, but that gust of wind must have brought us here," he said.

"I know one thing's for sure, this isn't Japan," Yahiko said. Kaoru nodded. Kenshin looked ahead and saw an opening. People were walking down a busy street filled with stores and cars. However, Kenshin had seen nothing like it. As though beckoned, he walked towards it.

"Kenshin be careful, we don't know where this place is," Kaoru said walking right behind him. To Kenshin, it seemed the sun was shining brighter there. As soon as Kenshin reached the end of the alley, he looked at the scene. The people walking by stared at Kenshin. Two girls wearing blue jeans and identical blue t-shirts and backpacks slowed down while they passed him.

"Who is that?" One of the girls said. The other one shrugged, bewildered and they kept walking. Kenshin looked just as confused.

"Are we in some other demension?" Yahiko asked. Right after he said that, laughter was heard coming closer. A bunch of high school students froze at the sight of the four. The four of them looked just as freaked out.

"Hey, check out the dork parade!" one boy yelled. All the students laughed. Kenshin felt himself getting angry, but he didn't want to react. Maybe if I keep quiet and study these people, I'll figure out where we are, Kenshin thought.

"Guys, quit it, maybe they work at my dad's theatre," a girl said. She walked out of the crowd and stared at Kenshin. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She had on a blue t-shirt and Levi jeans with black Converses. Kenshin had never seen those kinds of clothes.

"Hey, are you guys part of the Lela Community Theatre of the Performing Arts?" the girl asked. Sweatdrop moment.

"Oh, um, well I figured since you're all in costume," the girl said pointing to their clothes.

"Ayana, we're just gonna go," one tall, brown haired boy said. The whole bunch of students nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well see ya," the girl said. Once all of the students were halfway down the block, she pused Kenshin and the others back into the alley.

"Sorry! Um, hi! I'm Ayana Lela. I'm not sure you heard me or not, but do you guys work at the theatre?" Ayana asked again. Kenshin shooked his head. Ayana looked confused.

"We have _no_ idea where we are!" Kaoru exclaimed. Ayana looked at Kaoru. She studied her outfit.

"Is that a um…..what's it called……kimono or something?" Ayana asked. Kaoru nodded.

"So did you guys come from Japan? If you guys are here in New York City you must have a reason," Ayana said. Now Sano was the confused one.

"New what!" Sano asked. Ayana looked around, thinking.

"You guys come from the airport?" Ayana asked. Kenshin had no idea what to say.

"If 'airport' means a light that pushes you into an unknown place then yes," Kenshin said. Ayana's eyes were wide open.

"Um, you're just joking right?"Ayana asked, laughing nervously. The four of them shook their heads and looked serious.

"Honestly, we were in Japan and next thing we know, we're here," Sano replied. Yahiko looked down at the ground. Kaoru shook her head. There is no way she'll believe us, Kenshin thought. Ayana stared at the four of them for a long time.

"Um, listen, let's uh go to my house and you can tell me all about your 'story'" Ayana said using air quotes. She turned around and Kenshin and the group followed.

"She thinks we're nuts," Sano mumbled to Yahiko.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin………enjoy 2nd Chapter!

Chapter 2

"Oro," Kenshin said. Ayana's house was something Kenshin and the others had never seen. The walls were covered with beautiful oil pastel paintings and the furniture was very elegant. Suede curtains and glass coffee tables were everywhere.

"Are you rich?" Kaoru asked. The five of them were sitting in the den. The fireplace was crackling. Ayana smiled and shook her head.

"Ha, not really. Listen, the stories you told me on the way here, about how you all met….where exactly in Japan do you guys live? Some ghetto neighborhood?" Ayana asked. Kenshin looked bewildered.

"What do you mean, Ayana-Dono?" Kenshin asked. Ayana bit her lip.

" Well, all this talk of 'samurai' and stuff. You make it seem like they still exist," Ayana said. Yahiko's eyes widened. Sano opened his mouth. Kaoru raised her eyebrows. Kenshin gasped.

"Wait one moment, this one is starting to understand. Ayana-Dono…..what year is this?" Kenshin asked. Ayana looked very confused, but answered.

"Um, 2007," she replied adding a nervous laugh. The four froze.

"We've been sent to the future," Sano said, out of breath. Ayana shot up from her seat.

"Why do you guys talk like that! You're freaking me out!" she exclaimed. Kenshin laid back as calm as ever.

"Ayana-Dono, if I can explain, will you calm down?" Kenshin asked. Ayana stared at Kenshin. She breathed in slowly and sat down.

"O-okay," she said. Then Kenshin did it, he explained everything. How he used to be man-slaying Batto-sai, how he became a rurouni, how he befriended Yahiko, Sano, Kaoru, and how on their way to visit Megumi and friends, they got here. Once he was done, Ayana's mouth was gaping open.

"L-listen, we understand it's hard to believe, but it is true," Yahiko said. Ayana gazed at all of them.

"Well, most people nowadays wouldn't….but I do,"Ayana said. Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Sano smiled. Ayana smiled back.

"Thanks is all this one has to say," Kenshin said. Ayana shyly looked at the white carpet.

"Y-y-y-yeah, well, let's just find a way to get you home," Ayana said. Sano smiled charmingly.

"So, Ayana, you didn't tell us much about you, like how old you are," Sano said. Ayana smiled.

"Oh, well, I'm seventeen," Ayana replied. Kaoru gleed with happiness.

"Hey, that's just like me!" Kaoru exclaimed. Sano smirked, Yahiko looked disappointed, and Kenshin looked surprised.

"Oh, my, thought you were much younger," Kenshin said.

"Yeah, me too," Yahiko mumbled. Sano still had that smirk on his face.

"Well, we are only two years apart," Sano said. Yahiko looked mad.

"Well we are only seven years apart," Yahiko said annoyed. He started giving dirty looks to Sano. Ayana looked surprised.

"Wow, you guys are young. Seventeen, nineteen, and ten! How old are you Kenshin?" Ayana asked. Kenshin started counting his fingers. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"He's 'twenty-eight'," Kaoru said, adding air quotes to the '28' part. Ayana giggled.

"Here, let me get you guys something to eat," she said. She got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Kenshin and the others alone. Sano sighed.

"She sure is beautiful," Sano and Yahiko said at the same time. They both scowled and made those 'I'm-a-watching'-you' faces. Suddenly, Ayana walked in.

"Heym you guys want water?" she asked. They all nodded.

"Ice for me, please," Yahiko said. Ayana smiled.

"Awww, you're _so cute_!" she cooed and walked back to the kitchen. Yahiko blew a raspberry at Sano.

"Ha! See, she said I'm cute!" Yahiko said. Sano scowled.

"Oh yeah? Well too bad you're three feet shorter!" Sano replied. Kaoru and Kenshin watched in amazement.

"I wonder how this will turn out," Kaoru said.

"Who knows," Kenshin said. All he could think about was how to get home, and his only hope was a seventeen-year-old girl from the future. Or at least, that's what he thought.


End file.
